Balance Sheet
by CussonsBaekby
Summary: Chanyeol mendiamkan Baekhyun selama satu minggu lebih / "Chanyeol pasti ngiler di tanganku!"/ CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Balance Sheet**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff**

 **Author : Cussonsbaekby (baekyeolable)**

 **A/N : Aku bikin ff romance dan fluff lagi yeahhh! Soalnya aku stuck ama chu me yang ga ada konfliknya, hadeeh -_-. Ya udah, semoga kalian suka ama ff ini, karena cinta-cinta chanbaek bertebaran bagaikan kunang-kunang di musim hujan /ngarang/ emang di musim hujan kunang-kunang pada keluar, ya? Tolong abaikan saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bebas kamu anggap ini Yaoi atau GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB I : Dia bukan orang yang sempurna**

Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, termasuk Byun Baekhyun. Namun di antara kesempurnaannya, aku juga menyukai ketidaksempurnaan yang ada padanya. Karena ia pun menerima segala kekurangan yang ada padaku.

 **I : Yawn**

Chanyeol menatap tangan gurunya yang tengah menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Di antara tujuh hari yang ada dalam seminggu, ia membenci hari kamis. Salah satu alasannya adalah pelajaran fisika. Dengan tampilan guru yang tidak menarik sama sekali, rambut belah tengah klimis dengan kaca mata yang berada di antara hidungnya, membuat Chanyeol berkali-kali lebih tidak menyukai pelajaran fisika.

Suara hembusan nafas yang cukup keras membuat Chanyeol melirik seseorang di sebelahnya, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya tepat di sebelahnya karena adanya spasi antara meja mereka. Ia tersenyum kecil, ia melihat Byun Baekhyun sedang menguap. Wajahnya jelek sekali saat mulutnya terbuka lebar namun sama sekali tidak ditutupi.

Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya pada Byun Baekhyun sekarang, ia memangku wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang beberapa kali menguap. Ia mengakui bahwa Baekhyun sangat jelek jika menguap, tapi Chanyeol menyukainya.

Baekhyun melirik buku yang diberikan Chanyeol setelah beberapa detik menemukan tatapan Chanyeol yang seolah menyuruhnya untuk menerima buku itu. Di lembar terakhir buku yang diberikan Chanyeol, ia menemukan tulisan.

'Apa kau bosan? Aku sangat mengantuk. Ayo bolos ke UKS!'

Baekhyun tersenyum saat membacanya. Ia melirik Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menyeringai yang dibalas oleh Chanyeol senyuman serupa. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri dengan hentakan, membuat kursinya terdorong ke belakang dan menyenai meja di belakangnya. Ia melemparkan buku Chanyeol dengan keras tepat di lantai lalu menginjaknya.

"Apa maksudmu memandangku seperti itu, hah!" teriak Baekhyun. Sontak semua yang berada di ruang kelas itu memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang pembuat keributan. Chanyeol buru-buru mencekungkan alisnya agar terlihat tegas.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Chanyeol ikut berdiri, ia menendang mejanya hingga terseret beberapa senti. Mereka terus berdebat tanpa memperhatikan sang guru yang tengah melihat mereka dengan muka merah padam karena amarah. Bukan sekali dua kali mereka seperti ini, itu membuat sang guru menjewer telinga keduanya dan menyeret keduanya ke luar kelas.

Setelah guru fisika itu menutup pintu dengan keras dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di luar kelas, mereka tertawa bersama dan ber- _high five._ Mereka berjalan dengan saling merangkulkan bahu menuju ruang kesehatan. Berniat memuaskan diri dengan menguap bersama-sama.

 **II : Complain and cry**

Baru saja kedua kelopak mata Chanyeol tertutup dan jiwanya menyentuh ujung alam mimpi, terbuka kembali karena suara yang berasal dari jendela kamarnya. Dengan segera Chanyeol bangkit dari berbaringnya. Sambil menguap lebar, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada jam dinding yang jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka sebelas.

Pada saat membuka jendela kamarnya, objek pertama Chanyeol adalah wajah mendung Baekhyun. Di bawah cahaya temaram bulan, dengan jelas melihat wajahnya muram dan durja. Chanyeol menghela nafas, selalu saja seperti ini.

Berakhir dengan mereka yang duduk bersebelahan dengan berselonjor kaki, menatap ribuan bintang yang hari ini terlihat lebih benderang. Tetapi tetap saja, seseorang di sebelah Chanyeol ini sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa ia menyukai pahatan Tuhan di atas langit sana, tetap menundukkan wajahnya hingga yang terlihat hanya kilap rambutnya yang terpantul cahaya bulan. Bagai sayap di punggungnya yang biasanya mengembang itu layu dan basah. Membuat Chanyeol jadi tak tega untuk sekedar melihatnya.

"Ia tidak pernah mengerti aku." Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, seakan menahan sesak di dadanya. Sesaat setelah ia menatap kedua pupil mataku, ia kembali berkata, "apakah aku harus melewati yang seperti ini?"

"Baekhyun-ah..." Chanyeol menatap mata yang terbungkus kelopak mata indah itu, memberikan senyumnya sebagai respon. Surai yang sedikit menghalangi pandangannya tertiup angin malam, tapi tetap saja seolah Chanyeol bisa menembus penghalang itu untuk menatap binar kesedihan di matanya. "Bukankah kau tahu sedari dulu bahwa wataknya memang seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, kini Chanyeol bisa dengan jelas melihat genangan air di pelupuk matanya, "apa aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan?"

"Ya."

Seperti biasa juga Chanyeol menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Baekhyun. Telapak tangannya ia bawa pada pipi Baekhyun, menetap disana hingga Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu itu.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol." Baekhyun bergumam tulus, ia tersenyum saat Chanyeol mengangguk.

Terkadang sangat sulit untuk membagi masalah dan rasa takut yang dirasakan, tak sudi orang lain mengetahui bahkan menatapnya dengan tatapan iba saat rahasia itu ia bagi. Namun ada kalanya hati dan pikiran bergumam bahwa dirinya tak bisa hanya dengan menyimpannya sendirian, rasa takut itu tetap ada, hingga muncullah pikiran mengapa tak ia bagi saja rasa takut itu pada orang lain?

 **III : Cussedness**

Mata Baekhyun berbinar cerah, seiring dengan tarikan lembut di kedua bibirnya. Ia melangkah dengan riang, bahkan tangannya pun ikut bergoyang-goyang. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan alis yang mengkerut namun tetap saja ia ikut senang melihat tingkah Baekhyun, lihatlah tingkat kekanakannya, sangat pas dengan postur tubuh dan wajah mungilnya. Mungkin Chanyeol akan mendapat tendangan dari Baekhyun jika ia menyerukan apa yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya padaku kenapa aku senang?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mencegat Chanyeol di depannya, kedua tangannya ia bentangkan sehingga terlihat seperti orang-orangan sawah. Sekali lagi, jika Chanyeol menyerukan apa yang dipikirkannya kali ini, kakinya akan benar-benar mendapatkan tendangan.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Chanyeol dengan datar lalu kembali berjalan setelah menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Baekhyun kesal bukan main, ia menarik tas sekolah Chanyeol dari belakang sehingga Chanyeol limbung, untung saja tidak sampai jatuh terduduk. "Yak Park Chanyeol!"

Awalnya Chanyeol mendelik saat ia kesal karena hampir saja ia terjatuh, tapi melihat gurat kekecewaan di wajah Baekhyun, ia segera tertawa sumbang. "Iya iya aku ingin tahu! Aku kan hanya bercanda tadi!"

Baekhyun berjalan hingga ia berada di depan Chanyeol lalu tersenyum, ekspresinya kembali seperti awal mereka berangkat sekolah tadi. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum juga sebelum ia mendengar alasan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Sehun mengajakku berkencan." Satu kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun dengan riang itu meremas perasaan Chanyeol, kepalanya seolah terbentur sesuatu hingga telinganya berdengung sekarang.

"Lagi?" tanya Chanyeol penuh antisipasi. Bukankah anak ini baru saja menangisi sehun, kenapa begitu mudahnya percaya kepada lelaki itu lagi?

"Kupikir ia menyesal karena sikapnya padaku akhir-akhir ini. Ia mengajakku bersepeda nanti. Maaf ya mungkin nanti aku akan pulang mendahuluimu," jawab Baekhyun masih dengan senyum yang Chanyeol sukai. Chanyeol hanya memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. Apa yang bisa ia perbuat untuk ini? Apa ia harus melunturkan senyum indah yang sangan pas di wajah cantik Baekhyun? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka lembar-lembar halaman buku matematika yang berada di hadapannya. Daripada ia hanya berbaring dan memikirkan apa yang seharusnya tidak ia pikirkan, lebih baik ia menyibukkan diri. Pensil di tangannya ia letakkan saat ponselnya bergetar, itu kontak telepon rumah Baekhyun. Dengan cepat ia menyambar ponsel itu.

"Hallo."

"Chanyeol, apa Baekhyun bersamamu?" karena pertanyaan ini terlalu sering ia dapat, bibirnya seolah refleks memberikan jawaban pro.

"Iya, Bi." otak Chanyeol bereaksi berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sekarang jam sepuluh malam, apa anak itu masih saja berkencan dengan sehun? "Bibi tenang saja, dia tertidur setelah kami belajar."

Helaan nafas lega terdengar disana, membuat detak jantung Chanyeol berdentum cepat karena kekhawatiran akan Baekhyun beralih padanya.

"Ya sudah, dia pamit ingin pergi bersamamu tapi sampai malam begini belum pulang juga. Dihubungi juga tidak diangkat. Kalau dia bersamamu bibi kan jadi tenang, titip Baekhyun ya Chanyeol."

Chanyeol segera menyambar jaketnya lalu berlari menjangkau pintu setelah panggilan dari ibu Baekhyun berakhir.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan gerak kakinya saat ia menemukan seseorang yang tengah terduduk dengan menekuk lutut dengan surai yang terombang-ambing mengikuti arah angin. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan bahwa kakinya nyaris gemetar karena terlalu lama berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal. Kembali ia bawa kakinya melangkah mendekati seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memakukan padangannya pada kaki Baekhyun, kaki yang jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya itu hanya terbalut kaos kaki kuning bergaris hitam. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat lagi. Karena suara berat yang ditimbulkan Chanyeol dari desahannya, Baekhyun mendongak, mempertemukan matanya dengan pandangan prihatin milik Chanyeol.

"Ayo pulang." Chanyeol tidak perlu menanyakan keberadaan sepatu milik Baekhyun, karena ia sudah sangat mengenal kebiasaan Baekhyun yang satu ini, melempar sepatunya jika sedang merasa marah atau kecewa.

"Kau pulang sendiri saja," jawab Baekhyun dengan tatapan biasa, seolah tidak ada yang aneh di antara mereka.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu di sini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan intonasi yang tidak biasa, "sadarlah, dia tidak menginginkanmu! Matamu buta atau apa?!"

"Iya anggap saja aku buta!" kelopak mata Baekhyun terangkat lebih tingga, membuat kornea matanya terlihat sepenuhnya. "Tidak perlu urusi urusanku!"

Chanyeol berjalan lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun sementara yang ditatap hanya menatap tanah berlapis beton di hadapannya. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak melepas tali sepatunya lalu memakaikannya pada kaki Baekhyun, dalam dia ia sibuk menalikan simpul tali sepatu itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun mulai tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya.

"Ibumu khawatir, kau keluar sejak empat jam yang lalu dan sampai larut begini belum juga memberinya kabar. Apa menurutmu sehun lebih penting dari ibumu?" Chanyeol berdiri saat ia berhasil memakaikan sepatunya yang jelas kebesaran di kaki Baekhyun. Ia melepas beanie yang dipakainya lalu memakaikannya pada kepala Baekhyun hingga menutupi teinga Baekhyun yang memerah dan alisnya yang sedikit mengkerut.

Chanyeol mengecup satu sisi alis Baekhyun sebelum berkata, "jangan buat aku sakit karena orang yang kucintai mencintai orang lain sampai merana seperti ini."

Ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun tanpa alas kaki. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih bingung dengan situasi yang ada.

 **IV : Sick**

Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak kejadian itu, Baekhyun pikir hubungannya dengan Chanyeol menjadi lebih renggang. Chanyeol masih saja pergi ke rumah Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya pergi ke sekolah bersama, tapi sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol hanya diam, sesekali berbicara saat Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan. Baekhyun jelas sangat tidak menyukai ini.

Mereka masih sering berhadapan di meja kantin, tapi Chanyeol tidak memberikan sebagian daging yang diperolehnya pada Baekhyun, tidak seperti biasanya. Bukannya Baekhyun ingin daging enak dari Chanyeol, tapi sekali lagi, ini terlalu berbeda dan tampak bukan seperti Chanyeol.

Di saat malam tiba, ia menunggu Chanyeol menanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukannya atau pertanyaan klasik apa yang baru saja ia makan saat makan malam, tapi ia tidak mendapatkannya. Hingga tanpa sadar jari-jarinya mengetik pesan yang ia tujukan pada Chanyeol.

(Nyeol...)

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya lalu menepuk dahinya sendiri saat jarinya menekan pilihan send. Ia menepuk dahinya sekali lagi saat tanda read muncul dibawah pesannya.

 **Iya, ada apa?**

Ini bukan seperti Chanyeol. Lihat ada berapa kata di pesannya, bahkan tidak sampai lima kata, biasanya Chanyeol akan mengiriminya pesan bahkan yang tidak penting sekalipun, plus dengan stiker konyolnya.

Sekarang Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa, karena biasanya Chanyeollah yang sering menemukan topik pembicaraan di antara mereka.

(Apa kau marah padaku? Kurasa kau sedikit menjauh sekarang.)

 **Benarkah?**

Baekhyun sempat kaget saat Chanyeol membalasnya bahkan hanya beberapa detik setelah pesannya terkirim.

 **Aku tidak marah, hanya saja kupikir aku harus mulai melepaskan diri darimu. Kurasa aku terlalu berhasrat untuk selalu saja masuk dalam kehidupanmu. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud menjauh, kok.**

Bahkan untuk pesan sepanjang ini Chanyeol bisa mengirimnya dengan cepat. Setelah menjawab pesan ini, Baekhyun teringat perkataannya tempo lalu, ia merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol karena kata-katanya sedikit menyinggung Chanyeol, bukankah laki-laki itu terlalu baik hingga harus peduli padamu, Byun Baekhyun?

(Maafkan aku jika perkataanku menyinggungmu waktu itu, kau jelas mengenal sifatku seperti apa, kan?)

 **Iya aku tahu kau, kau yang tidak mengerti aku.**

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendapat balasan kilat dan membuatnya bingung harus bereaksi apa. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa perasaannya campur aduk tidak karuan, matanya bergerak kesana-kemari seakan bingung harus menatap apa, hingga ia memilih memejamkan matanya.

Benar, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti Chanyeol, karena memang ia tidak berusaha untuk mengerti.

..

..

Chanyeol berangkat sendirian hari ini, ia masih menata hatinya yang sakit karena Baekhyun, mungkin dengan tidak melihat Baekhyun di pagi hari bisa membuat hatinya lebih baik hari ini. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak menghampiri Baekhyun di rumahnya.

Banyak sapaan yang ia terima pagi ini, lebih tepatnya pertanyaan semacam, 'mana Baekhyun? Tidak biasanya kau berangkat sendiri?', yang ia jawab dengan alasan harus ada yang ia lakukan sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Saat bel tanda masuk berbunyi, ia mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya. Baekhyun belum berangkat, apa anak itu masih menunggunya? Ia terlalu khawatir sampai ia bertekad untuk menelfon Baekhyun. Bukannya suara Baekhyun yang sangat ia kenal itu yang menjawab sapaannya, tapi suara ibu Baekhyunlah yang meresponnya dengan kalimat yang membuat perasaan khawatir menyebar ke perasaannya.

'Chanyeol, Baekhyun kecelakaan, tolong sampaikan izin sakitnya ke wali kelas, ya?'

Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan izin atau apapun yang tadi ibu Baekhyun katakan padanya, ia segera berlari menuju pintu kelas bahkan nyaris saja menabrak guru yang berniat masuk ke kelasnya.

Bersambung ...

..

..

..

Eh, kalian mau bantu berpartisipasi di ff ini? Misalnya usul, **'apa kelemahan Baekhyun yang tidak membuat Chanyeol benci, tapi tambah cinta?'** , gitu. Kalian cuma perlu nyebutin sekata aja ngga papa. Kalau aku ada ide ntar aku ambil dan dibikinin di chap selanjutnya.

Maukah? Hehe xD

Ini kalian boleh anggap ini Yaoi atau GS kok, seenaknya reader nganggepnya apa.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena nulis ff baru, karena aku ngga sanggup memendam ini sendiri, wkwk xD

Hey kalian, jika sering menyuruh reader membaca ff kamu, kenapa kamu sendiri ga review ff yang kamu baca? (ini ada temen yang bilang ke aku, wkwk..)

Sering spazzing chanbaek di twitter? Yuk saling follow, akunku at **baekyeolable**

See you next chap !


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Balance Sheet**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff**

 **Author : Cussonsbaekby (baekyeolable)**

 **A/N : Aku bikin ff romance dan fluff lagi yeahhh! Soalnya aku stuck ama chu me yang ga ada konfliknya, hadeeh -_-. Ya udah, semoga kalian suka ama ff ini, karena cinta-cinta chanbaek bertebaran bagaikan kunang-kunang di musim hujan /ngarang/ emang di musim hujan kunang-kunang pada keluar, ya? Tolong abaikan saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bebas kamu anggap ini Yaoi atau GS**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun-ah," lirih Chanyeol saat ia melihat kelopak mata Baekhyun bergerak-gerak. Setelah menyelinap pergi dari kelas ia segera berlari menuju halte bis dan berusaha menemukan kamar rawat Baekhyun, ia segera meminta izin Bibi Byun untuk menemani Baekhyun di dalam, Bibi Byun bilang Baekhyun baru saja dipindahkan dari ruang operasi pasca operasi patah tulang di kakinya.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut sapaannya, anak itu hanya mengerang. Ia bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Chanyeol panik bukan main karena Baekhyun tidak kunjung sadar, alih-alih bergumam seperti orang kesakitan. Ia keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan melaporkannya kepada Ibu Baekhyun, namun beliau hanya terkekeh kecil melihat raut khawatir yang tergambar jelas di wajah anak itu.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, Chanyeol. Dokter bilang ia masih terpengaruh obat bius, jadi masih belum sadar. Bisa dibilang Baekhyun keadaannya sama seperti orang yang tengah mabuk." Chanyeol mengangguk paham, tersenyum malu saat menyadari betapa terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena kekhawatirannya.

Ibu Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk kembali menjaga Baekhyun, sementara beliau pamit pulang untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian ganti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terduduk di sebelah brankar Baekhyun, menatap wajah manis yang ditempeli plester dan kain kasa di beberapa bagian, bahkan di hidungnya yang mungilpun ada. Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum geli saat mendengar gumaman Baekhyun tentang celana boxer bergambar tokoh kartun favoritnya.

"Chanyeol..." Chanyeol mendongak, mengira bahwa Baekhyun sudah sadar dan memanggil namanya, namun kenyataannya mata itu sama sekali belum terbuka. "Suka."

"Sayang."

"Kangen."

"Maaf."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti, sebenarnya ia tengah berpikir keras apa maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun. Bahkan telinganya sekarang berada dekat sekali dengan bibir Baekhyun agar dapat mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Baekhyun.

" – Yeol kangen asdfghjkl."

Berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang tertidur dengan kepala yang ia sembunyikan di antara lipatan tangannya.

..

..

 **V : Baekhyun ngambek**

Awal Baekhyun membuka mata, ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya sedang berputar seperti gangsing, pusing bukan main. Hal itu mendorongnya untuk kembali menutup kelopak matanya dan berpikir untuk memijit pelipisnya. Ia juga merasakan kakinya seperti dipukul dengan batu besar berkali-kali, denyutnya luar biasa hebat. Ia berpikir pasti sesuatu terjadi dengan kakinya.

Saat ia berniat mengangkat tangannya pun, ia merasa berat. Apa tangannya juga terluka? Namun alih-alih merasakan sakit di tangannya, ia malah merasa ada yang aneh dengan tangannya. Baekhyun menemukan rambut Chanyeol yang berantakan saat ia membuka mata dan menoleh.

'pasti Chanyeol ngiler di tanganku, deh,' pikir Baekhyun kesal. Mengingat kejadian sebelum ia terserempet mobil, ia jadi merasa kesal dengan Chanyeol. Tega sekali Chanyeol meninggalkannya ke sekolah tanpa memberi tahu dulu? Setidaknya kalau dia marah dan ngambek harusnya beri tahu dulu, dong! Itu undang-undang perselisihan menurut KUHP ciptaan Baekhyun sendiri.

Niatnya ia ingin menarik kasar tangannya hingga Chanyeol kaget dan terbangun karena ulahnya. Tapi mungkin saraf sensoriknya salah tangkap akan maksud Baekhyun, yang ia lakukan adalah menarik tangannya pelan-pelan agar Chanyeol tidak terganggu dengan tidurnya. Setelah tangannya terbebas, Baekhyun berpikir, bukankah ia seharusnya marah pada Chanyeol sekarang? Setelah batin Baekhyun mengiyakan pikiran dan egonya, ia menepuk kepala Chanyeol dengan keras, membuat pria tinggi itu langsung duduk tegak, namun masih dengan mata yang mengerjap bingung.

"Jangan tidur di sini, jangan dekat-dekat denganku, pergi sana!" ucap Baekhyun tanpa sedetikpun menatap mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang belum sepenuhnya sadar itu masih bingung dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Apa Baek? Kau ingin makan ketupat?" tanya Chanyeol ngelantur. Ia mengucek matanya dan meminum air bening di meja nakas Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mendelik.

"Heh itu milikku, pergi sana!" teriakan Baekhyun diakhiri dengan erangan. Karena ia berteriak, secara refleks punggungnya seakan mau terduduk dan kakinya tertarik. Ia mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari Chanyeol menuju kaki kanannya yang terbalut perban yang sangat tebal. Baekhyun menangis.

"Kakiku~" Baekhyun berusaha untuk duduk dan ingin menyentuh kakinya, tapi sangat sulit karena ia merasa hampir seluruh tubuhnya kaku.

"Jangan banyak bergerak Baek, kau baru saja dioperasi." Jelas Chanyeol sambil berusaha menahan bahu Baekhyun agar anak itu bisa tenang. Mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali mendelik.

"Apa? Operasi? Kakiku kenapa~?" ia merengek, "Ibu~ kakiku sakit sekali..."

Chanyeol yang panik mendengar rengekan dan tangisan Baekhyun segera beranjak, "aku akan panggilkan dokter, tapi jangan macam-macam ya?"

"MEMANGNYA AKU BISA APA?!"

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan Baekhyun dan segera berlari mendekati pintu. Ia berpapasan dengan ibu Baekhyun yang tengan membawa dua plastik berwarna putih.

"Kenapa, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya ibu Baekhyun heran mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang panik bukan main. Chanyeol gelagapan.

"Anu, Baekhyun bilang kakinya sangat sakit. Aku akan panggilkan dokter!" tanpa menunggu respon dari Bibi Byun, Chanyeol langsung saja berlari menuju ruangan dokter. Tidak menghiraukan bibi Byun yang berkali-kali memanggil namanya.

..

..

"Kamu kan sudah bibi panggil berkali-kali, malah tidak didengarkan," ucap bibi Byun sambil mengupas apel untuk Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang diperingati malah cengengesan.

"Aku lupa kalau di tembok ada bel untuk memanggil dokter, bi," jawab Chanyeol sambil meringis saat matanya melirik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengunyah apelnya dengan suara yang cukup keras dengan wajah cemberut, dan tentu saja ibunya dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum mereka.

"Baekhyun, kau ini seperti anak kecil sekali, ingat umurmu itu sudah lewat 17 tahun. Malu, dong sama Chanyeol tuh." Baekhyun tetap makan dengan suara yang sedikit mengganggu tanpa memperdulikan ucapan ibunya. Tolong teman-teman di manapun kalian berada jangan pernah meniru tindakan Baekhyun ini ya, teman?

"Biarkan saja, bi. Baekhyun hanya sedang kesal padaku. Nanti kalau aku sudah pergi, Baekhyun yang manis pasti kembali lagi, kok." Kali ini Chanyeol yang menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun yang diam-diam meliriknya.

"Bagus deh kalau ada yang peka," ucap Baekhyun sinis, sedangkan ibunya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya sudah, bi. Chanyeol pamit pulang dulu." Chanyeol membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Chanyeol. Terima kasih sudah menemani Baekhyun tiga hari ini, sampai kamu lupa mandi," ucap Bibi Byun sambil cekikian. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mengantar Chanyeol ke depan kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol menungguiku sampai tiga hari? Tidak pakai mandi? Pantas saja rambutnya bau sekali!' Baekhyun mendengus. "Tapi dia tidak telat makan, kan?" Baekhyun bermonolog sendiri saat ia ditinggalkan sendiri di kamar rawatnya.


End file.
